fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Season 1 Episode 3: Leatherhead's Trap Part 2
Recap of Season 1 Episodes 1 and 2 Narrator: (Voice over) Previously on Sora Pan (Version 2) the Series.... (Zurg and Hades contact their crew) Zurg: (Voice over) Stop the fighting for now and get back to the ship! Hades: (Voice over) We were just informed we don’t need anymore equipment! (Surprised, the crew got confused) Ron: Are you sure we should retreat? Zurg: (Voice over) WE’RE SURE, YOU LACKWIT!!!! Hades: (Voice over) NOW HURRY BACK IMMEDIATELY!!!! (Later, Team Sora Pan and their allies report this to Terra, Ventus, and Aqua at their house) Terra: They have a mysterious culprit getting them to steal the equipment? Sora: That’s right. Roxas: Whoever he or she may be, he or she must’ve asked the pirates to steal the equipment. Ventus: But for what purpose? Riku: Even we don’t know, Ven. Ace: But we’ll be ready to stop them if we find out. (Later, Hubie receives a call from Spongebob on his beeper) Hubie: Hey, Spongebob. (He listened and then he gasped) Hubie: Goodness glaciers! Really?! (That caught the group’s attention that they stopped what they were doing) Hubie: Okay, I’ll let them know. Bye. (He hangs up and puts the beeper away) Hubie: It was Spongebob! He said he and Patrick spotted the pirates stealing chemicals from the power plant nearby. Ventus: Terra, Aqua, and I will go and check it out. Aqua: And we’ll inform you what they’re planning this time. Terra: We’ll report anything at a rendezvous point. Sora: Let’s meet at Mermaid Lagoon. Ventus: It’s closer to here. Riku: That way we won’t travel far. Roxas: And not get caught by the pirates if they give chase. (Later, Zurg and Hades are talking with Demidevimon) Zurg: Well, don’t you forget that you requested that we need more mutants with those chemicals. Hades: And what’s so special about those chemicals anyway? Demidevimon: I told you already! (He noticed us readers and points at us) Demidevimon: Well, actually, they don’t know yet. (He resumes his explanation) Demidevimon: We need those chemicals to create mutagen! Without mutagen, we can’t make mutants out of those seven bounty hunters! Hades: And let’s not forget that you said we need animal blood samples to make the mutation work. Demidevimon: Exactly! (Later, the crew return with the stolen containers full of chemicals) K. Rool: And you are sure this special power we got from stealing the chemicals will make us stronger? Zurg and Hades: We’re positive. (The Kremling Klub cheered and ran together to be the first to be strengthened up, unaware that they’re becoming mutants, although Leatherhead walked up separately with them in a calm fashion. Later, Leatherhead and the Kremling Klub are mutated) K. Rool: (Laughs evilly) Look at us already! Skurvy: (Laughs evilly) So that’s what they meant by becoming more stronger. Krusha: As in mutation. Demidevimon: Thanks to the mutagen, they’ve become actual powerful animals! (Later, Zurg, Hades, and their crew are planning a plot to defeat Team Sora Pan) Zurg: Any great ideas? Leatherhead: Granted that those kids be clever and smart, we might be able to distract them with a trap and then…. Hades: A trap, huh? Klump: What if we capture the two Dreamland gods? (Later, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, who have witnessed the whole thing, escaped and reported it to Team Sora Pan and their allies) Sora: You’re kidding me?! Seven new mutants?! Ventus: It looked like something you would see in a horror movie. It was awful. Terra: And this is one of the darts they used on them. (He pulls the covered dart out and they inspect it) Aqua: And they’re plotting to kidnap me and Terra in order to lead you guys into a trap. (Shocked on what Aqua said, the team then began to think of something to do about it) Sora: Well, we need to find a way to trump that trap. Yuffie: And think of something fast! Look! (She points at something. The team looked where she’s pointing and saw Zurg, Hades, and their crew, except Demidevimon and the bounty hunters, hurrying towards them in a big rowboat. Later, Zurg, Hades, and their crew have captured the unconscious Terra, Ventus, and Aqua) Hunter J: If you wish to rescue them, come into the cavern. Ron: The exact same cavern the Moogle rescue mission took place. Hunter J: Or you’ll never, ever, see them again! Alive, that is. (Team Sora Pan, after hesitating a little, grudgingly agreed) Team Sora Pan: Deal! (Then with that, the pirates got away with their three unconscious captives. Later, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie transform into humans) Sora: You three can help. Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie: Thanks! (Then they flew to the location of the cavern where the Moogle rescue mission took place) End of recap Opening song: Change the World (Inuyasha) (English version) (At Dreamland News Studio, Sandy, back in her bikini, is trying to call in a news crew inside her office while Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Hubie, and Marina waited with concerned looks) Sandy: Okay. We’ll rendezvous at Dreamland Zoo. (A short pause) Okay. Bye. (She comes out with a victorious look) Sandy: We got a news crew to help us! Squidward: Great. Who? (Pearl and Mr. Krabs comes in) Squidward: (Flatly) That’s our news crew? Sandy: Yeah! The rest of the news crew are at lunch break. Patrick: (Eating a gyro sandwich) At least I have my lunch. (Grabbing a camera and handing it to Squidward, Marina turned to them in determination) Marina: Alright! Let’s head to the zoo and wait for the others! Hubie: You heard my wife! Let’s move it! (Suddenly, Mr. Jamieson comes in) Mr. Jamieson: Not so fast! Spongebob: What’s the matter, Mr. Jamieson? Mr. Jamieson: It seems that you need to work on a few mental notes on the stolen chemicals. Mr. Krabs: But where we’re going has something to do with it! Mr. Jamieson: What?! (He became interested) Mr. Jamieson: Then explain away! (The news crew nod at each other, knowing they got Mr. Jamieson interested. Then they go up to him to explain. Meanwhile at the power plant, four police officers, along with some police Moogles, are investigating the crime scene for any traces of evidence. The first officer is a chubby 31 year old man with yellow skin, short light blue hair, and wearing a blue police hat, a blue long-sleeved police uniform, and black shoes. He is Chief Clancy Wiggum, the boss of the Dreamland Police Department. The second officer is a 26 year old woman with short spiky aqua blue hair, brown eyes, and wearing a blue police hat, a blue short-sleeved police outfit for women, white gloves, and black high heeled shoes. She is Officer Jenny, Wiggum’s star police officer. The third police officer is a yellow skinned 30 year old man with small black stringed hair and wearing a blue police hat, a blue short-sleeved police outfit, and black shoes. He is Eddie, Wiggum’s fellow officer. The last police officer is a black 32 year old with short black hair, a thin black mustache, and wearing a blue police hat, a blue short-sleeved police outfit, and black shoes. He is Lou, Eddie’s partner. As they investigated, Jenny noticed something on the ground) Jenny: Hey! I found something laying here! (They arrive to where she is as she picks up an object, which is apparently a piece of a black bandana) Wiggum: What’s so great about a black piece of cloth? Jenny: Chief, this could be associated with the pirates. (A short pause, then Eddie and Lou spoke up) Eddie: And your point is? Lou: What’s the point? (Jenny sighed in frustration) Jenny: The point is that this is actual evidence! Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie: (Realizing) Oh! Wiggum: Why didn’t you say so, Jenny? Jenny: (Flatly) I just did, chief. (They leave to study their evidence. Meanwhile, in the forest, Team Sora Pan, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie arrived at the entrance of the same cave the Moogle rescue mission took place) Sora: There’s the cave, alright. Eddy: Well, let’s hope Terra, Ven, and Aqua are okay in there. B.E.N.: I hope they’re okay, too, Eddy. Mushu: (Punching his fist in his hand) And if they are hurt in any way, I’m gonna roast those pesky pirates in the butt! (They run into the cave. Inside, they cautiously looked around for any surprise attacks or traps with flashlights and/or nightvision goggles. Noticing the same door from before, the team began to ponder on where the activation pedestal to the door has gone) Snake: That’ssssss odd. Arturo: The pedestal to unlock the door is gone. Roxas: Probably to prevent us from figuring out how to get in. (Inspecting the door, Double D, B.E.N., and Blossom figured it out) Double D: Well, it seems this door can easily be opened if we had some kind of strong mechanism to pull it open. B.E.N.: Whether it’s a crowbar or a sword. Blossom: Or especially your bare hands if you have powerful strength. (Arren pulls his sword out) Arren: I’ll just try and pull it open with my sword then. (Satsuki joins in with her sword while Billy ran into action) Satsuki: Let me help! Billy: Billy help! (The three began to use their swords’ blades and bare hands to slowly pull open the door. After heaving and pushing, the door finally opens) Satsuki: That was easy. Mei: Good job, Billy, Satsuki, and Arren! (They go in cautiously. Suddenly, a bunch of red laser lights shot out from both sides of the cavern walls in front of them, blocking the way) Yuffie: Typical! Red laser lights that block our way! (She picks up a rock and throws it at them, which, to everyone’s shock, was sliced up like an apple being cut up, by the lasers) Tifa: And not to mention slice you up. Mushu: Relax, babe. Since I’m the smallest, I can go in, avoid the lasers, and deactivate them. (Realizing Mushu’s right, the group agreed) Billy: Try your luck. Brick: Yeah. Buttercup: Good luck. (Mushu then carefully and cautiously crawled and climbed over the lasers and upon reaching the other side, he noticed two buttons) Mushu: Wait a minute! There’s two buttons here! Group: What?! Blossom: Well, find out which button deactivates the lasers! (Mushu, after pondering which button to push, shrugged and pushed the left side button, but instead of deactivating the lasers, the door behind the group shuts and the walls began to slowly enclose on the group and Mushu) Mushu: Oops. (He pushes the right side button and that deactivates the lasers. Quickly catching up with Mushu by flying and zipping through the slow closing walls, Team Sora Pan, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie make it to the other side before the walls closed on them. As they recovered and panted, Ace spoke up through his panting) Ace: (Panting) That…. Was close. (Once all recovered, Sweetie noticed another button) Sweetie: There’s another one! (Grabbing a small boulder nearby, Billy threw it at the button, and to their surprise and relief, the button just activated the spikes that are way ahead of them before returning beneath) Billy: That woulda gave us boo-boos. Therru: Yeah. Butch: Deadly ones. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Carefully avoiding both the button and the spikes, the group made it. Suddenly, they came upon a dead end) Riku: There wasn’t any dead end last time we were here. Arturo: Did we take a wrong turn? B.E.N.: Not necessarily. We went the right way. Bubbles: Are you sure? B.E.N.: I’m sure, Bubbles. Skippy: Then where’s the way out? (Ed and Kirby noticed another button and inspects it) Ed: There’s another button. Kirby: Poyo. Eddy: That’s what the pirates want us to do. Ed: Do what? Eddy: Trigger another trap! What’s it to ya?! (Kirby suddenly cheerfully pushed the button, much to the horror of the group. Suddenly, instead of a trap, a trapdoor opened beneath their feet and just before they fell, they floated in the air and with their flashlights, noticed something down there) Double D: Well, I’ll be darned. Ed: Double D almost said a bad word. Double D: (Ignoring Ed) Seems like Kirby found our way in! (Suddenly, the trapdoor slowly closed. Kirby pushed the button again, reopening it. Quickly diving down in the air, Team Sora Pan, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie make it down, with Kirby flying down last. In another room, after the trapdoor closed, the group cautiously looked around. Suddenly, another set of walls slowly began to close onto them. Hurrying to the door, they tried to open it, but it’s locked. Double D luckily noticed a keypad next to the door) Double D: B.E.N., Blossom, and I’ll try to get this door open! Sora: Then you better hurry! Ace: We’ll try and hold these walls off! (As Double D, B.E.N., and Blossom quickly worked on figuring out the combination on the keyboard, the others quickly and strongly held the walls back, although the walls slowly moved an inch at every 15 seconds, despite being held back. Finally, Buttercup and the Rowdyruff Boys screamed in frustration, ditched their position to hold the walls back, flew to the keyboard, ripped it off and quickly and carefully used their hands to put together a couple of wires, and to the group’s surprise and relief, the door opened due to that. Hurrying through the door into an empty hallway, with Eddy making it in last, the group watched the walls close together as they panted. Double D, B.E.N., and Blossom turned to Buttercup and the Rowdyruff Boys in amazement) Blossom: Wow, Buttercup, boys…. Double D: That was quick thinking indeed…. B.E.N.: How did you know that was gonna work? Buttercup: Saw it in a movie once. Rowdyruff Boys: Yeah. (Looking around the hallways cautiously, Team Sora Pan, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie run through the hallways) Mei: But how will we know where Terra, Ven, and Aqua are? (Sora points at his watch) Sora: Our watches have tracking systems in it. That way, we’ll be able to find each other if we’re separated. (Getting it, the group nods in agreement. Looking at Sora’s watch, they find three blinking dots in a big room next door to the hallway they’re in) Roxas: We’re almost there. Riku: Don’t worry, Ven, Mother, Father. We’re coming for you. (They run to the door leading to the room. After bursting it open, they look around, but Terra, Ventus, and Aqua are nowhere to be seen) Sora: I could’ve sworn they’re in here. (Snake suddenly noticed something up in the ceiling) Snake: I think I’ve foundsssss them. (They notice and they see Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, no longer unconscious and hanging at the ceiling by their bound hands in ropes and gagged, noticing them and trying to call out to them) Group: Terra, Ven, and Aqua! (Just when they were about to fly into after them, Zurg, Hades, and their pirates come in, getting their attention) Zurg: Great timing, twerps. Hades: Even though you outsmarted several of our traps, you did good to make it this far. (Team Sora Pan, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie prepared to fight) Sora: We came like you wanted us to, now give Terra, Ven, and Aqua back immediately! Hades: Relax. You haven’t even met our new mutants. (Two doors open, revealing Leatherhead on one side and the Kremling Klub on the other) Zurg: Leatherhead! King K. Rool! Kaptain Skurvy! General Klump! Krusha! Kutlass! Green Kroc! Destroy those twerps! Hades: You heard him! (Leatherhead and the Kremling Klub charged at Team Sora Pan and their allies like bulls, but the heroes simply dodged by flying to where Terra, Ventus, and Aqua are, making the seven mutants crash into each other, stunning them, much to Zurg, Hades, and their crew’s anger) Zurg: You idiots! Hades: We told you to not charge at them if they’re gonna fly up like that! Hunter J: Can’t you remember to do that?! (Up at the ceiling, the group floated up there while Sora, Riku, and Roxas untied and ungagged Terra, Ventus, and Aqua) Ace: They may have been mutated and powered up.... Boomer: But their intelligence didn’t power up. (Recovered, Leatherhead and the Kremling Klub got angry at the insult Ace and Boomer said) Krusha: Hey! Skurvy: Who are you calling stupid?! (Suddenly, a balled-up pile of the cloths used to gag Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were thrown at the mutants really hard like a baseball. The group saw it and turned to see that it was Buttercup who threw it) Buttercup: (To the mutants) Us! That’s who! (To her sisters and friends) Wow, I can’t believe that worked. (Noticing a way out the cave, Team Sora Pan and their allies flew out with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua going with them. The pirates charged at them while Zurg and Hades went up to Leatherhead and the Kremling Klub in anger) Hades: Don’t just sit there! Zurg: Go after them! (Quickly getting up, Leatherhead and the Kremling Klub hurried with the pirates to go after our heroes. At Dreamland Zoo, the news crew and Team Sora Pan finally met up. And they weren’t the only ones, the police were there, too) Jenny: That black cloth was a piece of Kutlass’ bandana. Terra: And in case you didn’t know, he’s mutated along with his buddies and Leatherhead. (Suddenly, a couple of lasers shot out at them from behind the bushes. The group dodged, and they notice Leatherhead and the Kremling Klub emerge with laser guns) Leatherhead: When we get our hands on you, we’ll make you like swamp stew! Eddy: (Mockingly) Didn’t we see you guys in “The Jungle Book?” K. Rool: A smart-mouthed kid, I see. (He aims his laser gun at Eddy) K. Rool: We’ll teach you for insulting us! (He fires, but Eddy and the group dodged and hid themselves behind a huge boulder, which deflected the lasers, as Leatherhead and the Kremling Klub fired their laser guns again. Terra quickly threw his Keyblade on the left like a boomerang, knocking down a palm tree towards Leatherhead and the Kremling Klub, but the seven stopped firing and dodged just before the tree crashed onto them) Ed: Timber! (He fires his slingshot full of whipped cream pies and they hit the seven mutants in their faces. Livid at that move, Leatherhead and the Kremling Klub wiped the cream off furiously and screamed at them as they charged at the group, laser guns aiming at them. Suddenly, to their surprise and shock, they stopped when they notice the group is gone. They look around cautiously, until suddenly, a Fire magic spell from Aqua’s Keyblade struck their rears, for the group hid themselves in the bushes. Quickly stop, drop, and rolling, the seven mutants put the flames out and glared at the group who came out of hiding) Skurvy: Who are ye guys?! (Aqua blows the smoke off the tip of her Keyblade and turned to Sora) Aqua: Tell them. (Sora nods and proceeds to introduce his team’s name) Sora: We’re Team Sora Pan! Riku: With allies by our side! Roxas: And don’t you forget it! K. Rool: Well then, Team Sora Pan! We’ll make sure we’ll never forget you, alright. (He and the six other mutants aim their off-screen laser guns again) K. Rool: Forget about your missing limbs once we blast you to Kingdom Come! (Team Sora Pan and their allies just stared blankly, as if their looks are mockingly saying “Seriously?” and then they bursted out laughing, confusing Leatherhead and the Kremling Klub) Klump: What’s so funny? K. Rool: All we said was that we’re gonna blast you! (Team Sora Pan and their allies calmed their laughter down and Ace pointed out the reason why they are laughing) Ace: Oh, we’ll get blasted, alright. Blasted into laughter with no lasers coming from broken laser guns. Snake: (Laughing) Tell them, Acccccce. (Confused at first, Leatherhead and the Kremling Klub finally looked down and noticed to their shock, their laser guns are, like Ace described, broken in a dismantled way. Finally exploding in anger, they threw their broken laser guns aside in a fury and charged at them. Team Sora Pan and their allies calmly flew out of the way and the seven mutants charged and crashed right into a zoo cage. Quickly slamming the door, Billy held the cage door shut as Leatherhead and the Kremling Klub, having recovered from their crashing, tried to force the door open) Billy: Hurry up with that key! (Ventus quickly ran up to the cage where Billy is pinning the door down and lodged the key into the cage’s keyhole, locking it. Leatherhead and the Kremling Klub began to furiously yank, bite, and bang on the cage bars and door respectively. Foulmouth laughed at their brute stupidity while Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc grew exhausted that they stopped struggling to break the bars and door) Foulmouth: (Laughing) Those dadgum idiots are dum-dums! They’ll never be able to break those bars! (Insulted, K. Rool shouted at Foulmouth) K. Rool: Dum-dums, huh?! We’ll show you who’s the dum-dum when we get out of here! (Klump tried to calm K. Rool) Klump: You’re majesty, stop! Find your happy place! (K. Rool shoves Klump aside and continued his shouting) K. Rool: And we’ll make sure Cerberus gets all of his desserts in the form of your friends! (Team Sora Pan and their allies just rolled their eyes in annoyance as Marina video tapes the whole thing) Marina: This’ll make a great story! (Noticing Marina videotaping his ranting and raving, K. Rool got enraged even more and screamed at her) K. Rool: And I’ll make sure your camera is shoved down your throat, you snooping web-footed black and white bowling pin! Marina: I like to see you try. (She sticks her tongue out at him, angering him even more. Then our heroes began to leave) Krusha: You’re gonna leave us here? Brick: What’s it to ya? Sora: And don’t forget to tell Zurg, Hades, and the crew of our team name. Snake: And tellsssss them to shove that defeat up their…! (Ace socks him) Snake: I meansssss in your face. Ace: Yeah, in your face! (And with that, Team Sora Pan and their allies leave. A few minutes later, Leatherhead and the Kremling Klub were asleep from exhausting themselves from trying to free themselves from the cage, when they woke up to lasers shooting down the bars, which freed them from the cage. They look and see Hunter J, Ron, and Ren, looking annoyed) K. Rool: You’re late! Hunter J: (Mockingly) Oh, sorry about that. (Seriously) Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades are gonna have a stern talk with you. Ron: So come on! (Ren nods angrily in agreement and shoots a lasso around Leatherhead and the Kremling Klub, tying them up. Krusha got nervous) Krusha: Duh, could it wait right here in the cage please? (But Hunter J and the Stabbington Brothers ignored that suggestion and dragged the mutant bounty hunters out of the cage and back to Zurg and Hades’ ship) Ending song: Change the World Instrumental Version (Inuyasha) (English version) End of Season 1 Episode 3 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies